Sibling Rivalry
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Young Claud Winchester has a little brother who stole his position in the family. Now that he wasn't so high in their parent's eyes, what would he do? No Pairings


Well, here is the short story I was working on instead of chapter five. Don't hurt me... please? Well, anyway, here it is. It's a bit short, well, it's a short story, and I feel that it was kinda forced, but it's pretty funny. Angel, sorry if Carl is a bit OOC. I didn't mean it, I just wrote. Scenes are changes with the ages. But I assume you could figure that one out.

Warnings: A few dirty tricks and some swearing. oh, and my figity-ness about name pronunciation. Stephan, is not said Steven... It is Stef-ahn. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Claud and Carl aren't mine. Nor is Sage for that matter. Carltain and Sage belong to Angelique Starlight. Even though Sage is technically someone else. hehe... he was only mentioned though, so we're just counting the name really. I used Carl with permission, so don't gripe on me about that. Everything else is mine.

Sibling Rivalry

Claud Winchester: Age 4

"Mommy!" The young blond child ran from the door into his mother's arms.

She picked him up and swung him around. "Oh! How's my handsome young man this evening?"

"Great! Daddy took me to hi club! I got to meet so many hunting-men!"

Stephan Winchester followed his son and hugged them both, kissing his wife. "Yes, he was so enchanted. I think he's going to be quite the military man as well."

"Do miltarie men use guns?"

Stephan and Elaine both laughed.

"Yes honey." She answered.

"Yay!" Young Claud exclaimed. "I wanna be a miltarie man!"

"That's my son."

"Just like his father."

Claud's eyes sparkled happily.

Claud: 8 - Carl: 0

The small group in the hospital contained Stephan, standing tall and proud by a bed, his eyes shining, a smile peeking out from under his clean-cut goatee; Elaine, lying in the bed, exhausted but also smiling; The doctor; A tiny newborn baby, sleeping in Elaine's arms and sporting a lone tuft of pale blond hair; and Claud, standing at the end of the bed, lower lip sticking out a jealous glare on his expression. His mother was awing quietly over the infant.

"Look Claud, meet your baby brother, Carltain. Isn't he just soo handsome?"

"Yes, he'll be a fine young man when he grows up." Stephan added, putting his hand on the newcomers tiny forehead.

Claud pouted even more and curled in a chair. With narrowed eyes he whispered as menacingly as he could.

"All right then, Carltain, this means war!"

Claud: 10 – Carl: 2

"Mom! Carl's stalking me again! And he's drooling!"

"Claud, Carl can't stalk, so be nice to him, he only wants to play." Their mother's voice came from the other room.

The toddler toddled around the corner babbling, only one word even recognizable.

"Claw!"

"He's like a squishy zombie!"

"Claud! Apologize!"

Pouting he turned. "I'm sorry."

Carl babbled and gave Claud a toothless grin.

Claud flinched. "Ahh! He's going to cute at you! Run for you lives!" He ran out of the room before Elaine could say anything. Carl frowned sadly and found something else to occupy his attention with, still frowning.

Claud: 16 – Carl: 8

The young boy crouched by the window, watching. He didn't have to wait long, however, the object of his scrutiny walking up the driveway.

Running into the hall, Carltain picked up a long string hooked to the top of the front door and sat in wait.

Claud pushed open the door carefully. After a second of searching, he let the young woman with him go first. Seeing that her entrance into the house was executed without injury, he stepped in himself.

The taut string was his only warning, but even then he could not dodge the water pouring over his head.

Wiping water out of his eyes he growled. "Carl!"

The other teen turned around and giggled. "It seems your brother caught you again, K."

"Why do you insist on calling me by my middle initial?"

"I find it cute."

"I'm not cute." Came his grumpy reply.

"Nope!" His eyes looked around at the sound of that high-pitched voice. "I am!" Carl zoomed around the corner and collided with Claud's waist, hugging him and smearing paint, or something similar, onto his white shirt.

Twitching he growled again. "Yes, we can see that. Now let go, I need to change, and so do you. I'll be in the living room in a minute Zoe."

"Kay, K!" She laughed again.

Groaning and entering his room, he began to plot.

Later that evening, Claud brought the food into the dining room and placed it in front of his family.

Stephan and Elaine smiled and began eating. Carl glared and poked at his soup.

Claud's face revealed nothing as he sat with his own meal.

Gaining confidence, the boy tasted hi soup. Sighing with relief he began eating. The soup was finished without incident. However as soon as he got to his other meal…

"Ah! It's hot!"

Claud frowned. "Then blow on it."

"Not hot-hot! SPICY hot! Mom! Claud made my food spicy!"

"I did not such thing, weasel."

"All right, behave you two. Claud, quit poisoning your brother's food, Carl, quit complaining and make yourself a sandwich." Stephan said, almost angry.

"Yes father." The boys echoed.

Claud: 24 – Carl: 16

Carl juggled his books in one arm while opening his locker with the other. The transaction from arm to metal prison wasn't completely properly though. Glaring down at his World History book, he putaway the rest of his books and bent to pick it up.

Pushing his glasses back up on his nose he frowned. "You cause me way too much trouble." Switching it for his much preferred computer book, he closed the door, coming face to face with his worst nightmare.

"Ahh!" Students turned to stare and many girls gasped in joy.

"Carl! My little beloved baby brother!" He glomped the teen and huggled him, making the girls squeal in awe.

"Claaauuud!"

The man grinned and only let go once he was sure all the students were gone.

"Now that you firmly destroyed my reputation, what are you doing here?"

"Military business." Indeed, Claud's neat pressed uniform gave proof to Carl's fears. "I'm going to teach a few classes." The bell rang and Carl looked around panicked. Claud patted him on the back. "Don't worry. I'll take you to class and apologize."

"You're being suspicious." He said to Claud as he whistled. So far, despite fawning over him in the middle of the hall, he hasn't done anything harmful. However, the day wasn't done, no doubt he figure something out.

"Speaking of suspicious, when I got back, I found you hadn't joined RO. Why not?"

"It's… not my thing."

"Aha! I see, of course you wouldn't want to make father proud by following in his footsteps. Instead you chose to be a geek, isn't that right?" Stealing the computer book he looked through it upside down. "Bah, can't read this crap." He returned the book and ignored Carl's glares.

"I don't really care why you're here, why do you have to bother me?"

Every since the teen could remember, they've been doing everything in their power to get at one another. It was literally a war between them, everything just short of dangerous. Once he got into high school, he had hoped he'd never have to see his brother again, the man being in the army and all, but apparently, no such luck.

"Because you're my favorite kid brother. Why else?"

"I'm your only kid brother."

"Exactly.

Carl sighed and gave up. It really was no use talking to his older brother. The guy had the mind of an officer, which meant his facts were straight and everyone else was crooked.

They arrived at his computer class and walked in. The teacher immediately started to harp on him about being late bu stopped as soon as he saw Claud.

"I'm terribly sorry Professor, my brother was with me, it is totally my fault he is late. If this the room I'm supposed to be in?"

The teacher nodded and smiled. "Ah.. yes, yes. Mr. Winchester, of course. I should have noticed the resemblence immediately. It is no trouble. Carl, would you please take a seat. Class, allow me to introduce Mr. Claud Winchester. He is a highly respected military official..."

Carl dropped his forehead onto the desk. "Why? Why me?"

Claud: 28 - Carl: 20

Claud wandered the halls of his old college. He wasn't in uniform today, although he would be later in the week, but a dark suit. This year was his younger brother's first year in college. They hadn't really seen each other since a short trip to Carl's High School four years back. Claud has been so busy, he hadn't even seen his parents. This week was the only week off, so after visiting the college, he was going back home.

He reached dorm room 76. He stared at the scratched wood with a raised eyebrow. Loud music came from inside. The man knew personally how soundproof these doors and walls were, so that music had to be pretty loud. Instead of knocking on the wood, knowing they wouldn't hear him anyway, he kicked it open. Four guys were in the room. Two looked shocked out of there minds, one leapt up to turn the music off, and the third was sprawled on his bed with a pillow over his ears.

Walking over he leaned in and pinched a lock of messy golden hair and pulled on it gently. The younger man didn't move much but he grumbled. It was obvious he was asleep. Grinning, Claud yanked the lock of hair, sending his brother into a fit of pain. Carl sat up straight with one hand on his head and a wild look in his eyes. He took one look at his brother and groaned.

"Not you!"

"Nice welcome, weasel. You haven't seen me for four years and that's all you can say?"

Putting on his glasses he glared. "Yeah, fine. You were gone quite a while. Missed you. Nice to see you. Now get lost."

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Shut up."

Kicking his roomates out, Carl stalked into the bathroom and closed the door. He sat on the toilet lid for a good moment before grinning. "It's time for the final payback." Taking out a packet of seemingly innocent white powder, he took some onto his index finger and left the bathroom. Going over to his brother he sat behind him. In one swift movement, he moved the jacket up while pulling out the tucked-in shirt. Reaching up Claud's back, the younger man placed the contaminated digit between Claud's shoulder blades. He backed away quickly after that, smiling. "Finally, we can finish our war. This is for High School." He disappeared back into the bathroom.

Claud gave him a quizzical look before his eyes widened in understanding. Reaching behind him he tried to scratch at the offensive spot, he understood his brother's plan. "Itching powder!" Try as he might, however, he could not reach that spot between his shoulders and the itch only grew.

Carl returned from the bathroom, drying his hands. "You can't get me anymore. Because only I can get that stuff off of you." Holding up a glass of water he continued smiling.

"You're truly evil."

"Admit that I won our war."

"Fine! You win, just get it off!" Claud had by now wriggled out of his jacket and shirt and was trying to scratch the spot on the wall. He didn't normally give in so easily, but he wasn't stupid, and prolonged contact with the tricky substance was dangerous.

After Carl had thoroughly cleaned off the powder they shook hands.

"Truce." They agreed.

Claud: 36 - Carl: 28

Carl watched his screen, checking his mail. Most of it was junk, some business stuff, an e-mail from Sage. Getting to the bottom he raised his eyebrow. Right there in clear bold lettering was his brother's address. The title was in all caps: YOU MUST READ THIS!

Pushing up his glasses he smirked. "He must be jealous. I wonder what it is, first contact in quite a while. Last time I saw him was on tv two years ago. Sad how much our family was torn apart. He's never home, but his son's a charm though." Clicking open the e-mail he settled back for some outrageous excuse about something.

Instead what he got was worse. The screen suddenly went blank and explosion started coming out of the speakers. He didn't even have the sound on. His eyes widened. "Shit."

He could only watch helplessly as his laptop crashed. At last the sounds ended. Three words appeared on the screen in dripping "blood". "You Are Dead."

Glaring at the ruined laptop he smirked.

"All right then, Claud. This means war."

Fin

Lame, go ahead and tell me. I don't mind. The first half was done in Microsoft Word, the second in Word Pad. . And I know Claud wouldn't be that tame, but it sets up for his attitude in my second short story. The brothers really don't hate each other. I mean, there are huge portions of their life that I didn't cover. They're brothers, so they CAN act civil toward each other. This is just certain moments in their lives.

I hope you enjoyed it, so, now that you read, will you review?

AHHH! Too short, I tried, really.. but I ran out of ideas. Love it anyway though... hehe... love it anyway. The paragraphs were supposed to be indented, but I didn't feel like fixing it. You're right Angel, QuickEdit does suck. I think the paragraphs are pretty easy to see though, don't you? BTW Angel. if you want to use this in your upcoming chapters, the sibling war, feel free. It may help you get ideas for the chappies.


End file.
